User talk:Crystaldoll
Welcome Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Saq78642 (Talk) 12:37, August 23, 2011 ۞''εïз''۞ Thank you so much, Saq-sama! Well, I created a thread in the forum xD I'm new with this Wikia stuff, sorry xD Crystaldoll 16:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ No, it IS arc3.nsa. Onscripter reads the patches in order. If you dont have the voice patch (arc2.nsa) renaming the background to arc2 makes it work without it. Saq78642 06:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ Aaaaaah. Now I understood it, and all thanks to you, Saq-sama. Oh, when I finalize my September exams, I want to learn how to use OnScripter for colaborate with you. I hope I could do anything useful soon. Thank you very much, Saq. Crystaldoll 11:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ Hey i have a quick question for you if you wouldnt mind me asking. Did you hear about this project through our youtube page? If not then could you say how you found out about this project? BTW I am just asking this because I want to find out where publicity is helping the project. Nerknerk 19:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ OoOoOoOoOoooooh! Sorry, Nerknerk-sama! I couldn't answer you until now... Well, I found this Wikia before you create the Youtube Channel. It was in http://umineko.jbcs.info. Sorry, again... By the way, nice Youtube channel ^_^ Crystaldoll 12:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ Btw are you testing the .84 patch or eve's latest script? Hanyuu 20:31, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ Hi, Hanyuu-sama! ^_^ I'm testing the 0,84 patch. Crystaldoll 07:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ What Hanyuu is asking is are you testing the version that everyone can download, or are you using the script I told you to download. As a beta tester, you're testing the beta build. Testing the stable .84 would be completely pointless. Saq78642 11:47, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ Hi, Saq-sama! I know what you mean by that... but I was testing the 0,84 patch and not an script because I didn't know what script must I download and I didn't know how to install them... So, I supposed you mean that I must test the 0,84 patch... Did you tell me really which script to download? Sorry, but I can't remember... :( I'm very sorry for not understanding you... :( Is Eve's consolidated patch the one which I must download? Crystaldoll 17:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ here http://www.megaupload.com/?d=YJ8GN95X. this is the eve's script. you have to use nscmake and convert it to nscript.dat . then replace the old nscript.dat with the new one Total drama wipeout 17:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ Thank you, Total Drama Wipeout-sama! I've downloaded the script but... Where can I get NSCmake? Is it an application? Sorry for being so newfag... Crystaldoll 18:07, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ lol tdw-sama? wow . lol http://nscripter.insani.org/sdk.html - here download NScripter SDK . the NScripter SDK contain's nscmake.exe. takes your script file (0.txt) and converts it into compiled bytecode for the runtime binary (nscript.dat). here ya go . Total drama wipeout 18:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ Thank you very much, TOTAL DRAMA WIPEOUT-SAMA!!!1! ¬w¬ Um... I have the application... but I can't read the interface because is in ""!%((?/(/()@#~€|¬~ese"... Should I run Applocale? If it is so, what language should I select? I don't know how to use the app either... TT_TT I'm so dumb... Crystaldoll 18:58, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ okay make a new folder x . copy nsamake and 0.txt in it . start nsamake and it should convert it.then replace the old with the new one in your umitweak patch folder. if it doesn't work ask saq. hope i helped. :). Total drama wipeout 19:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ Thank you for being so patient, Total Drama Wipeout-sama. I already got the "nscript", but it is on .TXT format. All I had to do was rename "current0.txt" to "0.txt" and run NSCMake. It converted the file automaticaly. Well, I put the new "0.txt" in the UmiTweak Patch folder with the name "nscript.txt", I deleted the old one and I ran the game. The backgrounds and the sprites are patched. However, the novel it's in completely Japanese, the saved games were deleted, the voices weren't patched and the button "Config" has disappeared. What did I wrong? Crystaldoll 19:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ۞''εïз''۞ Thanks for your work Crystaldoll. Muchas gracias por ocuparte de las voces. 20:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Tuesday November 8. They will be held at 2pm EST and 9pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. Please attend whichever meeting is more comfortable for your time zone. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns.Saq78642 05:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Sunday January 22. It will be held at 10pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns. -Hanyuu 20:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC)